daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna DiMera
Anna Fredericks DiMera (formerly Brady) is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. She was created by head writer Margaret DePriest, and is portrayed by Leann Hunley. Anna is known for being a member of the powerful, upper class, DiMera family. She was married to Count Antony DiMera until his death in 2009. Hunley has portrayed Anna from 1982–1986, from 2007–2009 on contract, and most recently reprised the role again in 2009 on a recurring basis, after taking a leave of absence from the show. Anna is the ex-wife of Roman Brady, and the biological mother of Carrie Brady. For her work as Anna, Hunley received a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 1986. Hunley was last seen in 2010. Hunley returned to the series again on January 9, to the week of February 13 2017. 'Storylines' |-|1982-86= Anna Fredericks first arrives in Salem in 1982, searching for Roman Brady, her husband and the father of her daughter, Carrie. For many years, Roman had been under the impression that Anna had been dead, when in reality she had been sold into white slavery. Anna has several red marks on her back, which she claims were from being whipped but were in fact from Multiple Sclerosis. Following her divorce from Roman, Anna takes a job as Tony DiMera's secretary, while working in secret for Stefano DiMera who pays Anna $1,000,000 to have Roman fired from the ISA. To achieve this, Anna has Carrie hypnotized to place fake deposit slips in Roman's home. Although Roman is fired from the police force, the ISA are convinced that Roman had been framed. In 1983, Anna drugs Tony and marries him in Las Vegas, which angers him. Shortly after the wedding, Tony discovers that one of the stipulations of Stefano's will require him to live with Renee DuMonde and David Banning for a year in order to gain his inheritance. At one point in time, she discovers she is pregnant with Tony DiMera`s child, but suffers a miscarriage later on. In 1986, Anna leaves Salem after learning Tony had divorced her. She moves to Europe, where she led a successful career. |-|2007-10= In 2007, Anna returns to Salem to deliver to the Bradys old DiMera family letters belonging to Tony. She becomes involved in the Brady/DiMera feud, and her romance with Roman is reignited. Then, it is revealed that Tony is alive, stranded on an island for over 20 years, and that Andre is impersonating Tony. Anna and Tony are reunited, and they remarry May 21, 2008. Tony is killed after suffering a heart attack, after a struggle with Philip Kiriakis at the pier resulted in a fall. After the death of Tony, Anna leaves Salem on April 2, 2009. Sydney DiMera is kidnapped in December 2009. On December 18, 2009, Anna is shown on-screen, revealing to the audience as Sydney's kidnapper. In January 2010, it is revealed that EJ actually hired Anna to kidnap Sydney in order to keep her away from Sami. In March 2010, Nicole remembered that Anna had been the one to knock her out, and kidnap Sydney. She blackmailed Nicole to get her out of prison. Anna seduced Governor Jim Ford, whon she had previously been involved with, took pictures of him in a compromising position, and blackmailed him into pardoning Nicole. As 2010 progressed, Stefano managed to neutralize her from revealing EJ's part in Sydney's kidnapping. Carrie mentioned Anna in a conversation to Austin during the Christmas season of 2011. She hasn't been seen since. |-|2017= Anna returned in January 2017 when she tried to shoot someone that resembled Stefano in Prague. Marlena looked for the shooter, only to discover it was Anna. Anna wanted to kill Stefano because she still blamed him for the events that led to Tony's death. Stefano apparently had Anna imprisoned on an island, but she escaped and claimed that she and Tony have been reunited. Marlena thought Anna wasn't right in the head, but Anna revealed that she has been carrying Tony's ashes with her. The gunshot averted the authority, and Marlena and Anna were arrested. Rafe called Carrie and Austin, who got them released, but Carrie got Anna released into her custody, so she could keep an eye on her. Carrie got Tony's ashes back for Anna, but Anna took off when Carrie turned her back. Anna sabotaged another attempt to capture Stefano and even shot Steve Johnson in the shoulder. Rafe was furious with Anna for interfering him, and Carrie and Austin stayed with Anna. Stefano was finally apprehended, and Anna told him off for all the pain he has caused. Stefano laughed at Anna until Anna mentioned that EJ, Lexie, and Tony were all dead. Anna said she would be reunited with Tony in Heaven, and Stefano will go to Hell. Stefano later vanished from his jail cell without a trace, but it was revealed (to the audience) that Shane was posing as Stefano. Crimes and Misdeeds *Drugged Tony DiMera *Knocked Nicole Walker unconscious *Helped EJ DiMera kidnap Sydney DiMera *Shot at Shane Donovan because she thought he was Stefano Maladies and Injuries *Sold into white slavery where she was whipped *Suffered a miscarriage from a boat explosion caused by Renee DuMonde *Held captive by Andre DiMera (1984) *Involved in a plane crash inadvertently caused by Andre (1985) *Poisoned by Stefano DiMera (2010) Gallery Anna DiMera B.jpg Anna DiMera.jpg File:TonyAnna.JPG File:Tony & Anna.jpeg Anna confronts Andre.PNG Andre uncomfortable.PNG Anna laughing phone.JPG AnnaAndre.PNG TonyAnna bath.JPG Anna smiling01.JPG Anna smiling02.JPG Anna unsure.JPG Anna 2007 return.JPG Marlena Anna Prague.JPG Anna smiling at Tony.JPG Anna camera.JPG Anna Marlena Carrie Austin.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:DiMera Family Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Fredericks Family